The Hidden Monster of Denial and Jealousy
by CherryUtonium
Summary: Brick notices how beautiful Blossom is. And how other men notice her too. [Reds] [One-Shot]


"Oh Blossom! Do you mind helping me with my science homework?"

"Blossom! Do you mind helping me with my math?"

"Oh Blossom!"

"Blossom!"

"Blossom!"

Brick wanted to punch a wall. It was absolutely annoying how he heard every single person- no- _guy_ call out her name. As if they were even worthy of her attention. It made Brick's blood boil. It wasn't like he was jealous. No. Absolutely no way was he jealous. He was merely angry that all her attention was being taken away from crime fighting. From fighting him. From giving her attention to him. He glowered at the males that passed by his desk and towards Blossoms. He could tell that she was a bit annoyed by how many guys were by her desk.

He wanted nothing more than to do go over and blow them away, keeping her all to himself. But he was not jealous. Or at least, denied that he was.

"Hey Blossom! Do you mind trying my tie?" a male's voice asked as he stood sheepishly in front of Blossom. In his hand he held a necktie to which he gave to her. Blossom shook her head and gave him a teasing smile. "Geez Elmer!" she laughed. To anyone her laugh would of been normal. But Brick wasn't normal. To him, her small laugh was like an angel jiggle of bells. It made him want to puke. Especially all over that stupid wanna-be cool nerd. Wasn't he supposed to have a crush on Buttercup?

He watched as Blossom leaned close to him, moving his arms around Elmer's neck (to which Brick notice he stiffened) and loosely hung the tie over. She began to tie it for him. "There you go!" she smiled, putting a hand to his chest in a sort of affectionate pat. Brick scowled. Elmer moved his arms, to hold Blossom's elbows. "B-blossom I-"

 _ **SLAM**_

At this point, Brick could've cared less if he blasted a hole through the damn school. It was a Friday night; a specific special night to be exact, prom night. Brick- despite most girls asking him- had gone alone. Truthfully, the only reason he went was because he knew Blossom didn't have a date. Not that he cared. He just wanted to take advantage is all. He saw both Elmer and Blossom jump, Blossom whipping her head to glare at him. "Brick!? What on earth is wrong with you?!" she stomped up to him, poking his chest with her finger. "Don't think i haven't noticed all those nasty stares you've been sending my way!" She huffed, taking a step back and planting her hands on her hips in a very sassy manner. Brick grunted, looking away.

"Back off, pinky. They weren't meant for you anyway." he was now more annoyed than ever. How could she be so smart but so dense!? It didn't make sense! He wanted nothing more than to scream angrily, pull her against him, and kiss her passionately. But he also had some pride and wasn't about to make the first move. He turned to walk away, hearing Blossom's shout of protest.

Blossom turned back to Elmer who was only staring with wide-eyes. She walked over and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into him!" she put a hand over her cheek, thinking. Elmer stared at her, his previous chased courage, coming back and x2. He put both hands on her bare shoulders and turned her to face him. "Blossom, listen. I like you alot. A-and i was wondering you'd...like to..be my girlfriend." Blossom blinked. She knew about his crush on her but didn't expect it to last so long.

As if the moment was taking control of him, Elmer swooped down and tried to kiss her. However, Blossom turned her head away but still felt Elmer kissing against her neck. She struggled to make him release her, without using her superpowers. She couldn't. She used her hands to push him away, but he kept coming back. "E-elmer stop!"

Brick wasn't even out of the hallway when he heard Blossom's muffled cry. He instantly turned back around and saw Elmer trying to force himself onto Blossom who tried pushing him away. He knew that Blossom was way too nice to use her powers to get him off (Which he was more than sure she could throw him across the world.)

Brick's blood boiled. He lunged toward them, tackling him down. He was to angry to focus, knowing already that he wouldn't use his superpowers. He punched and punched, and even without his powers, he was able to really hurt Elmer. Blossom tried to stop him, pulling him back, but Brick was too angry. He kept punching and punching until he knew he broke Elmer's nose.

Blossom managed to get Brick off. Brick instantly brought her into his arms and took off into the sky, ignoring her shouts. As soon as the got above the clouds she brought her face to look at him and kissed her. The action made her squeak, his rough kiss sending shocked tingles down her spine. He held her somewhat possessively. She pushed away from him; face red. "W-what do you think your doing!?" despite her protests, deep down she really not only love him; but was happy of his actions.

"Shut up Blossom." he said before pulling her into another kiss.

He forgot to mention how beautiful she was.


End file.
